


Membayar Waktu

by revabhipraya



Series: #NulisRandom2018 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Novel, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: "Kamu tidak akan menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu untuk membayar waktu dua jammu, Erika?" #NulisRandom2018





	Membayar Waktu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystallizedcherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** AU.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat, sudah tiba waktunya makan siang. Orang-orang berbondong-bondong berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan, hendak ke kantin untuk mengisi perut. Namun, Erika tidak merupakan bagian dari orang-orang itu.

Gadis itu masih larut dalam bacaannya, atau mungkin, terpaksa melarutkan diri. Sudah dua jam Erika menunggu di sini, tetapi yang ditunggu tidak kunjung muncul.

Erika menghela napas sembari menutup buku bacaannya. Sepertinya dia akan pulang saja sekarang. Perutnya mulai meraung minta diisi, dan dia tidak sedang bawa uang banyak.

"Erika!"

Erika menoleh. Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu gadis itu datang juga.

Lovino berlari tergopoh menuju meja tempat Erika duduk. Kedatangan yang rusuh, dengan membanting pintu dan meneriakkan nama Erika, membuat Lovino disuguhi desis dari orang-orang yang masih berada di perpustakaan. Bahkan pustakawan yang Erika kenal sebagai pribadi pendiam pun ikut mendesis menyuruh Lovino diam.

Tawa pelan sukses mengalir dari mulut Erika. "Jangan ribut, Lovino."

"Ah, iya." Lovino meringis. "Aku panik karena kamu pasti sudah menunggu di sini selama―"

"Dua jam," sahut Erika cepat. "Dan berhasil menyelesaikan setengah novel yang sudah lama ingin kubaca."

"Ck, tapi tetap saja," decak Lovino sambil menggeleng. "Kamu tidak senang."

Erika tersenyum tipis. "Ya, benar."

Gigi-gigi Lovino bergeretak akibat digerakkan sang pemilik. Kesal. "Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Harus apa ... apanya?"

"Supaya kamu senang lagi."

"Ah." Erika kembali membentuk senyum. "Duduk di sini."

Lovino menurut. Ia menarik sebuah kursi di samping Erika, lalu duduk di atasnya. Sang gadis diperhatikan lamat-lamat, ditunggu tuturan katanya.

"Pilih satu buku." Erika menggeser setumpuk buku yang diambilnya dari rak-rak perpustakaan. "Yang mana pun."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Lovino mengambil buku yang berada di tumpukan paling atas. Dibacanya judul buku bersampul biru itu. _Off The Page_ oleh Jodi Picoult dan Samantha van Leer.

Erika membuka kembali buku yang tadi ia baca. "Sekarang, bacalah."

Lovino mengangkat alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Baca saja," balas Erika. "Kita membaca bersama. Bukankah memang itu tujuan kita datang ke perpustakaan ini sejak awal?"

"Kamu ...," Lovino mengernyit, "tidak akan menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu untuk membayar waktu dua jammu, Erika?"

Erika menggeleng. "Kedatanganmu tadi sudah cukup membuatku tahu bahwa kamu tidak berniat melanggar janji, Lovino."

Lovino bimbang. "Tapi―"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh," tegas Erika. "Setelah klimaks buku ini selesai, kamu bisa mentraktirku makan siang di kafe. Bagaimana?"

Senyum lega terbentuk pada bibir Lovino. "Itu aku setuju."

Erika balas tersenyum sebelum memfokuskan pandangan dan pikiran kepada bacaannya lagi. Lovino membuka buku yang telah ia pilih dan ikut membaca. Bagi Erika, juga Lovino, tidak masalah menghabiskan pertemuan dalam diam karena yang penting adalah waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> TehNis habedeee!! Semoga makin keren tulisan-tulisannya, makin jago _handlettering_ -nya, makin adem ayem dalam menanggapi berbagai situasi, dan makin receh yeayyy!! (?)
> 
> Kenapa aku bikin ItaLiech, soalnya ini satu-satunya OTP kita di Heta yang beririsan, Teh. Aku AusHun garis keras, Teteh PruHun garis keras. Teteh doyan AmeBel, aku nggak begitu doyan Alfred. Akhirnya yang kutau beririsan cuma ini aja ;v;
> 
> Aku tau ini _super late present_ banget haha udah kepikiran mau bikin tapi lupa mulu dan baru sempet nyelesaiin sekaranggg :" maafin waktu hari H nya nggak ngucapin juga karena niatnya mau ngasih _surprise_ (...)
> 
> Semoga suka ya Teh sama hadiahnya! XD


End file.
